shingekinokyojinfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
超大型巨人
| Height = | Abilities = Explosive transformation, significant control over steam emission, enormous size | Current holder = 阿爾敏·亞魯雷特 | Former holders = 貝爾托特·胡佛 | Allegiance = 帕拉迪島 瑪雷 (Formerly) 艾爾迪亞 (Formerly) | Debut manga = To You, 2000 Years From Now | Debut anime = | Debut anime movie = | Debut live-action = | Debut novel = | Debut visual novel = | Debut video game = }} 超大型巨人（日語：超大型巨人）是九大巨人之一，以超大體型和控制蒸氣力量著稱。持有者目前由貝爾托特·胡佛=>阿爾敏 能力 Explosive transformation Although all Titans generate enormous amounts of heat and energy when transforming, the Colossus Titan takes this to the next level. Its users can control the energy produced during their transformation to create various effects. For instance, when Bertolt attacks Trost District his transformation only causes a wind blast that knocks some trainees over the Wall. However, during the Battle of Shiganshina District, Bertolt releases a much larger explosion, creating a mushroom cloud of dust and rubble, ravaging part of the city, and killing a great number of Survey Corps soldiers. 阿爾敏·亞魯雷特 also uses this ability to wipe out most of, if not all of the Marleyan naval fleet present at the Battle of Liberio. Size The Colossus Titan is infamous for its incredible size, standing at a previously unseen , high enough to peer over the top of the 城牆. While the mindless Titans which form the foundations of the Walls also possess incredible height and a lack of skin similar to Bertolt's Titan, despite the former not possessing the power of the Titans, it appears that the size of the Colossus Titan is also a trait which is inherited in each successor, as evidenced by 吉克·葉卡's opinion that an individual with the power of the Titans inherited from Bertolt provided assistance to 艾連·葉卡 in destroying the 32 Marleyan scouting ships sent to the island of 帕拉迪島. Steam emission The unique ability possessed by the Colossus Titan appears to be significant control over the amounts of steam emitted by its Titan body. In normal circumstances, Titans emit steam from wounds while regenerating, and their bodies would evaporate completely into steam after receiving a killing blow. The Colossus Titan is capable of emitting great amounts of steam at will. This power can be used for a variety of purposes. By emitting great amounts of steam at once, the pressure and force of the steam will burn and repel any individuals in close proximity to the Colossus Titan that are not fixed in place. And even if they are fixed to him, they will be constantly roasted by the heat, at the Titans mercy. However, prolonged use of this ability takes a toll on the Titan, decreasing muscle mass gradually until only the skeletal structure remains. In some cases when it is necessary, the Colossus Titan is capable of evaporating its entire body at once, disappearing instantly. This does put the user in a position of great vulnerability, with no way of preventing a fall from a great height where the Titan form once was. However, this disadvantage can be alleviated if the user is wearing 立體機動裝置. 歷史 The Colossus Titan, like all the 九大巨人, was brought into the world after the death of 尤米爾·弗利茲. In the 1,700 years following her death, the Colossus Titan was held in the possession of one or several of the warring Eldian houses subservient to the 始祖巨人. After these seventeen centuries when Karl Fritz, the 145h King of the Fritz family, abandoned the conflicts of Eldia and relocated to 帕拉迪島, the Colossus Titan was taken by the nation of 瑪雷 during the 巨人之戰. Around the year 843, 貝爾托特·胡佛 was chosen to inherit the power of the Colossus Titan. He would later make use of his Titan form in a war between Marley and an enemy nation, using his Colossus Titan to destroy a city containing enemy troops in a sneak attack after the 車力巨人 placed him in position. In the year 845, the nation of Marley sent out Bertolt, 萊納·布朗, 亞妮·雷恩哈特, and Marcel Galliard across the ocean to the island of Paradis as the start of the Paradis Island Operation. 故事 The Fall of Shiganshina arc Bertolt transformed into the Colossus Titan outside the southern gate of Shiganshina District, the southernmost territory of 艾爾迪亞. Using his immense size, Bertolt's Colossus Titan breached Wall Maria in one kick, allowing for the many Titans awaiting outside to enter into Eldia's territory. Bertolt joined his fellow surviving Warriors in entering the walled territory during the chaos. Battle of Trost District arc Five years after the fall of Wall Maria, Bertolt and his allies graduate from the 104th Training Corps. The next day, Bertolt transforms into the Colossus Titan outside the south gate of Trost District, breaching the Wall as he did five years before. Before he can escape, his Colossus Titan is confronted by 艾連·葉卡 seeking vengeance. Eren attempts to strike at the Colossus, but Bertolt makes use of his steam emission control and prevents Eren from getting close. As Eren fights against Bertolt's steam and comes in for the killing blow, the Colossus Titan evaporates instantaneously. As Eren attempts to comprehend the situation, Bertolt escapes under the cover of his Titan's steam using his 立體機動裝置. Clash of the Titans arc Due to the discovery of Eren's possession of the 進擊的巨人, the Warriors postpone their plan to destroy the Walls and instead focus on capturing Eren, whom they believe possesses the 始祖巨人 as well. Bertolt does not make use of the Colossus Titan until a month after the battle of Trost District, when Reiner in a moment of exhaustion and desperation reveals himself to be the 盔甲巨人 and exposes Bertolt as the Colossus Titan. With nowhere to run, the two transform into their Titan forms and battle against the [調查軍團. As Reiner's Armored Titan battles Eren's Attack Titan, Bertolt fights against the soldiers of the Survey Corps with a partially transformed Colossus Titan. When the soldiers are ready to land a killing blow, Bertolt once more uses his steam emission control to keep them all at a distance, and their vertical maneuvering equipment is unable to reach him in the continuous gusts of wind. Bertolt's Colossus remains in this state of emission for a short time until Reiner faces imminent defeat in his struggle against Eren and calls for help. Hearing Reiner's signal, Bertolt falls to the ground below and evaporates his Titan in an explosive gust of steam. In the chaos, Reiner steals Eren from his Titan, and Bertolt joins him after leaving his Colossus. Return to Shiganshina arc The Warriors fail in capturing Eren and later flee to the ruins of Shiganshina District. For two months, Bertolt presumably does not use his Colossus Titan until the battle of Shiganshina District, where he prepares to transform into his Titan above the district in order to destroy the city. However, his plan is stopped short after seeing Reiner alive and in peril, and he transforms at a later time after speaking with his former fellow recruits. As the Colossus Titan, Bertolt begins setting fire to the houses of Shiganshina with his Titan's heat and sends the structures soaring through the air, bringing great devastation to the town. Eren attempts to attack the Colossus, but his attempt is short-lived when he is kicked to the top of Wall Maria. The recruits of the Survey Corps attempt to attack Bertolt with their Thunder Spears, but the Colossus' steam emission keeps them away. However, at this time 阿爾敏·亞魯雷特 notices the loss of muscle mass brought on by each steam blast and formulates a plan to defeat Bertolt. Armin brings Eren back into consciousness and informs him of his plan to defeat Bertolt. Knowing his maneuvering equipment will not stay attached to the Colossus' evaporating flesh, Armin grapples to the teeth of the Titan as Eren collapses to the ground below. Wanting to kill Armin quickly, Bertolt emits a huge amount of burning steam at Armin, roasting him alive until he can no longer remain grappled to his Titan. Armin collapses to the ground below, and Bertolt turns his attention to Eren. He notices too late that Eren's Attack Titan on the ground below is in fact merely its hardened shell, and in the moment of vulnerability, Eren strikes at the Colossus Titan in his human form, pulling Bertolt from the nape as the Colossus Titan collapses in defeat. On the rooftops of Shiganshina, the surviving members of the Survey Corps are left with the choice of using a Titan injection in their possession to save either Armin or Commander 艾爾文·史密斯 from the brink of death. The choice is left to Captain 里維, and after some hesitation he chooses to save Armin's life. As a mindless Titan, Armin grabs Bertolt as he comes back into consciousness and begs for his life. His cries go unheard, and Bertolt is eaten alive by Armin's Titan, which inherits the Colossus Titan power. Marley arc Through the years 851 to 854, the nation of Marley send a total of 32 scouting ships to the island of 帕拉迪島, all of which ended up missing. The Colossus Titan, along with the Attack Titan, assists in this by capturing ships after they had been lured into close proximity by 伊雷娜. Over a month later, Armin Arlert arrives at the shores of Marley during the Battle of Liberio. As Marley's naval forces rally to provide reinforcements to the city's internment zone, Armin's Colossus Titan appears at the docks, destroying the Marleyan warships and sending explosive energy surging inland into the streets of Liberio. After destroying the harbor, Armin comes out of the Titan's body to board the Survey Corps' airship. Colossus Titans Current Former 軼事 * The Colossus Titan ranked 1st on the Titan Popularity Poll. 資料出處 導航 es:Titán Colosal fr:Titan Colossal ru:Колоссальный Титан en:Colossus Titan category:巨人